A Whole New World
by Air-Quiet-Reader
Summary: "I'll Still Show You the World. Brilliant, Beautiful, Gorgeous..." When Rapunzel is feeling trapped in her new lifestyle, Eugene takes her out for a night on the Kingdom to cheer her up. Written for HellYeahTangled's February Fanfic contest.


Song Link: Youtube at .com/watch?v=MLsdJlfA23E&feature=fvst

Disclaimer: Don't own "Tangled" or the song "A Whole New World", which are property of Disney  


* * *

An infinite number of floating lights were flying over a glorious night sky. An infinite stretch of new possibilities, new dreams. A whole new world. It was like a painting; like some celestial being had worked their hands across an ultimate canvas. Truly, a piece of art to be envied. Rapunzel may have not felt well of the stars in the recent past, but she just couldn't deny their magnificence on this night.

Rapunzel breathed in longing as she set her green pools of sight to collect the stars into her realm of vision. Some nights, she wished she could be amidst all those stars, just as she had been lucky enough to be amidst all those lanterns. She would be gliding away from all the duties of a princess. Not that she disliked many of the benefits of being royalty; far from it. But she longed to get out and see more of the Kingdom around her. Longed to be out and about as she had been with Eugene on their grand adventure.

"What's wrong?" spoke the man who represented the term "speak of the devil" extremely well. Eugene Fitzherbert walked up behind his princess and lover, taking a spot next to her on the railing.

"It's just...I love the stars." Rapunzel attempted to explain weakly.

"I love them too. But what's wrong?" Eugene prodded.

"Sometimes, I just wish I could be up there." Rapunzel sighed. "Away from all of this."

"Castle life getting you down?" Eugene guessed perceptively.

Rapunzel nodded. "It's not that I don't like it here, it's just...I hoped I would be able to have more freedom after leaving my tower." Rapunzel stated morosely.

Eugene hated seeing her so distressed. His heart went out to her and her sense of being trapped; he too had been feeling rather restrained by the massive culture change he had undergone to be with her. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Come with me."

* * *

Eugene had done something that Flynn would not be caught dead doing; plan well ahead of time. He had been anticipating a night like this for a while now (in fact hoping for it). A night where Rapunzel really needed a perk up. A night where he could show off the sincere romantic that the infuriatingly amazing girl had brought out in him.

"Where are we going Eugene?" Rapunzel asked with as much curiosity in her voice as she could muster. She was starting to become a bit peeved at Eugene's secrecy; not to mention his insistence at of leaving Pascal behind ("I just want this to be the two of us- just this once"). Eugene had been pulling her along for nearly an hour, sneaking them out of the castle and guiding her through the alleyways of the Kingdom. He had annoyed her even further when he has insisted on putting a blindfold upon her face a few minutes ago. Now the only thing Rapunzel could tell was that they were walking on dirt instead of cobblestone, indicating they had journeyed to a less developed part of the Kingdom.

"Just a bit longer, Blondie." Eugene assured her with his nickname for her that he refused to relinquish. At long last, Eugene stopped them as he came to his first destination of choice. "Alright, just don't freak out." Eugene joked as he went behind the girl to untie her blindfold. Before allowing her to get a response in, he untied the sight blocker, revealing to her their location.

A celestial mirror was stretched out before her. Technically, it was a small lake, but it reflected the heavenly stars above so perfectly that Rapunzel confused the body of water for liquid glass. Surrounding the lake were various rocks, foliage, and an array of wonderful wild flowers in bloom.

"Oh Eugene...it's so wonderful." Rapunzel stated, unable to articulate more in her shock. She stepped forward to look at herself in the lake. In it, her wish was granted; she was amongst the stars. She smiled at herself. Eugene carefully came up behind her, joining her up in the sky. Very softly, he broke out into song:

**I'll still show you the world **Eugene put an arm around his lover and made a wide, arcing gesture towards the rest of the universe out there.  
**Brilliant, beautiful, gorgeous **Eugene smiled to her in the waters, half meaning the world, half meaning the woman there with him.  
**I'll say, princess, that you must  
****Some days let your heart run free **

Eugene pulled the now giggling princess as he prepared to bombard her with wonders on a night to remember.

**When you're flying with me, **Eugene continued to sing as he and Rapunzel ran hand in hand down a sleeping street. Eugene then paused and pulled Rapunzel into a magnificently large building; the art gallery of Corona. Eugene picked the lock, and they entered. Eugene showed her around the incredible array of paintings, statues, and other works of art. This was not much to Eugene's taste, but he though Rapunzel would enjoy it. His suspicions were confirmed when her artist's eyes lit up in amazement.  
**I'll show things you need to see. **Eugene continued.  
**In this dazzling place, truly **Eugene spun and gestured to the gallery around him.  
**We can just be unruly**

Eugene grabbed her hand once more and the scenery around them shifted. They soon found themselves atop one of the guard towers near the bottom of the Island of Corona, offering a magnificent view of the countryside ahead of them. It had taken some coaxing and some gold, but Eugene had managed to convince the guards to give him and the princess some time alone at the top of the tower.

**A whole new world **Eugene went on with his tune, grinning from ear to ear at Rapunzel's evident delight.  
**I am quite happy to show you,  
****Here no one tells us no,  
****or where to go,  
****or say we must stop dreaming,**

**A whole new world, **Rapunzel picked up, stretching her arms out wide, standing on the very edge of the tower.  
**A great big place I never knew, **Rapunzel stated whilst looking out upon the infinite land in front of her.  
**But when I'm with you here, **Rapunzel turned around to hug Eugene for all she was worth. In his arms, she felt herself glowing brighter than her hair ever did.  
**it's crystal clear, **she sung into his chest.  
**That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
****Now I'm in a whole new world with you **Eugene sung back to her.

The area around them transformed again. Eugene and Rapunzel began their journey to his next location, which happened to be outside the Kingdom walls. They walked through some empty meadows near the Kingdom, just enjoying the night around them and each others company. Rapunzel burst out into song again:

**Eugene, I can't believe **Rapunzel ran off ahead, twirling around in a heavenly tempest of emotion.  
**All these things that I'm feeling **Rapunzel hugged herself, trying to contain the glee that threatened she felt bursting out of her body.  
**I can't help but start reeling,** As she sung and ran, Rapunzel stumbled, a bit too overzealous. Eugene was there to steady her, as they directed smiles at one another.  
**Under that great painted sky **Rapunzel set her attention back upon the inspiring galaxies that floated above them.

**A whole new world **Rapunzel proceeded, now walking hand in hand with Eugene through a forest.  
**Love that look in your eyes** Eugene sang back to her immediately after her line.  
**A hundred thousands things to see **Rapunzel chimed, head on a swivel, looking at all the wildlife and plants around them.  
**Keep going, I've still got more **Eugene encouraged her, speaking alongside her.

**Eugene, a shooting star! **Rapunzel shouted as they came to a clearing just as a streak of light flashed across the sky.  
**I've come so far  
****I can't go back  
****To where I used to be **Rapunzel said these lines with conviction, truly meaning them to some extent. She would return to her castle life, but she was not going back to her former place of staying there in permanence. She could not give up this life of adventure.

**A whole new world **Eugene chorused as he guided her to their last destination; a tall hill overlooking a small town a ways off into the distance. There was nothing special looking about the town now, but being the well learned man he was, he knew exactly what the town specialized in and what they did during the night.  
**Every turn a surprise **Rapunzel sang in their duet, truly a bit surprised at this particular location and eager to learn what was coming.  
**With new horizons to pursue, **Eugene noted.  
**Every moment I'm soaring **Rapunzel sung over him, going to the very crest of the hill, enjoying the breeze flowing across her.

Eugene walked up to her and they partially embraced, singing the next few lines together:  
**I'd chase this everywhere,  
****There's time to spare  
****Let me share this whole new world with you**

The town revealed its true colors as it sent up fireworks into the air of a wide array of colors, the sounds echoing all the way to Rapunzel and Eugene. Rapunzel, who had never seen them before, was entranced by the lights and explosions. It was incredible. Awed, Rapunzel sang as she and Eugene alternated lines:

**A whole new world  
****A whole new world  
****That's where we are  
****That's where we are  
****My heart won't pause, **Rapunzel put a hand over her heart, feeling the love that drove it into overdrive. A small blush flushed into her cheeks as she turned to Eugene and they clasped their hands together. Eugene grinned down at her, knowing that his mission to cheer the child-like woman up was a success.  
**Against all odds, **Eugene said, before they came together for the final line:  
**We've come so far**

Rapunzel enthusiastically jumped up and brought her lips to his, her way of showing her endless gratitude and love. Eugene responded with equal energy, as the two expressed their emotion under the endless floating lights, while the exploding lights continuously thundered in the distance.


End file.
